The Epic of Traximus
by Emperor K. Rool
Summary: Draws from both the 2003 and 1987 TMNT series. Traximus must escape slavery as a gladiator track down the brother of an Utrom friend and raise forces to overthrow the tyrannical Zanramon. Heavy in crossovers with Alien Versus Predator and Transformers. So heavy in AVP crossovers, I had to repost this as a straight up TMNT-AVP crossover. Still has lots of Transformers elements too.
1. Book I

AN:This is a mock epic. I am intentionally trying to sound like _The Epic of Gilgamesh_, _The Oddysey_, _Beowulf_, etc. This story does not take place in either the 2003 series or the 1987 series but will draw elements from both. And though this is primarily a TMNT universe fanfic there are going to be major crossovers with Alien Versus Predator, Transformers, and a reference to G. I. Joe in one chapter. If I fail to provide an adequate explanation for what a Skuxxoid or a Quintesson looks like, check a good Transformers wiki. The Yautja are the Predators from the Predator and Alien Versus Predator series. The Xenomorphs are the Aliens. Again, I'm trying to follow epic conventions, but if this becomes too awkward, I'll switch to regular prose. For religious reasons I'm avoiding an invocation at the beginning. The only one I want guiding my writing is the Holy Spirit, and it just does not seem right to mention the Holy Spirit directly outside an author's note in a mock epic.

* * *

Noble Traximus waited. Seven years had passed since Prime Leader Zanramon had stripped him of his rank, citizenship, and rights. Seven years since the general had become a slave. Seven years Pebbio the Skuxxoid had bought him for the arena. Seven years since the slave had become a gladiator. Four years since he met Uxlis the Utrom, Pebbio's housekeeper. Uxlis who believed that life could be so simple. Love your Creator with all your heart, soul, and strength. Love your neighbor as yourself. Love your enemy. The galaxy would be a much happier place if everyone shared this belief.

The once just Republic of the sharp-horned Triceratons was now a fiction. For six generations a single family had made the entire Republic slaves: The general Zogel who was appointed dictator and never relinquished power; his grandnephew, Gamzol, the first Prime Leader; Gamzol's stepson the secretive Thrax; Gamzol's geat-grandson the mad Zedd; Zedd's paternal uncle, the sane Solchek; and lastly Zedd's sister's son, the paranoid Zanramon. For the Zogel-Mozarids millions of sharp-horned warriors battled valiantly against the resourceful soft –skinned humans of the Federation.

The sharped-horned Triceratons claimed the homeworld of the cunning long-dreadlocked Yautja. The long-dreadlocked Yautja would hunt any species that could not travel the stars for sport. There were conflicts between clans but only rarely did they make war with another race. For the same glory that the Yautja sought on the hunt, the Triceraton sought in conquest. Territory on the Yautja homeworld was always hard to hold, but enough hunters fell to bring rare valuables to the slave marked. Noble Traximus' cellmate was one such slave. Once a proud hunter, Guan-thwei was now an angry gladiator.

Bought together at the slave market, brothers these two had become. Through every trial at the arena, whatever team included these two warriors tasted victory. Of the gladiators at their school they alone belonged to Pebbio. Together the noble warriors planned their escape. It befell that one day before the mid-day meal that noble Traximus feigned to argue with his friend. As they sat at the table, noble Traximus boasted of Triceraton strength as the superior warrior's trait whilst proud Guan-thwei boasted of Yautja agility.

"We are ten times stronger than most humanoids," noble Traximus said. "A Triceraton in a rage is like a spasmosaur pursuing prey, relentless, breaking down the sturdiest walls in its path, vibrating the ground when it lunges on its prey, invulnerable to all but the strongest assaults. So is a proud Triceraton warrior who fights for the honor and glory of the Republic. The skull of a human, he can shatter in one blow. Tell me, Guan-thwei, strong though your people are, can they crush a human's head in one blow?"

Guan-thwei flared his mandibles. "The idiot Triceraton boasts of his own strength and says nothing of his mind. But if it is only our bodies that count as weapons, I am the more agile by far. No Triceraton could fall for many stories and always land on his feet. None can jump so far as I. None can climb the wall thirty noks high carrying a dead body on his back. The three-horned brutes cannot track our hunters who move in the treetops, waiting for the right moment to pounce like a Xenomorph erupting from its host's chest with violence."

Noble Traximus stood and punched proud Guan-thwei in the mouth, but kept his great strength in check. Proud Guan-thwei rose to his feet. Standing directly in front of their sharp-horned Triceraton guard, the hunter arched his back and flared his mandibles, challenging noble Traximus to charge him. Traximus stepped back and built up his strength. He rushed forward like a charging spasmosaur in a rage stalking his pray with intense determination. Proud Guan-thwei stepped out of Traximus' path and the gladiator slammed into the guard.

Traximus collided with the guard like one asteroid striking another, releasing massive amounts of energy that altered its neighbor's orbit. The guard fell to the floor like an asteroid whose path now collided with a planet, making deafening thunder with its impact. The second guard was already firing his blaster at noble Traximus. Traximus shielded himself with his armored left arm. He locked hands with the second guard and the two pressed their full weight through their hands, like volcanos spewing torrents of lava and smoke through their tops to the peril of all on the world.

Proud Guan-thwei picked up the key card from the first guard noble Traximus had felled, and shouted, "Freedom!" to all the gladiators. Each warrior from a different race ran to the nearest guard and tried to take part in over powering him. They had no weapons but the desire for freedom burned in them more intensely than the plasma of the bluest star. They felt not the sting of the laser. All five of the guards were felled and not one of the gladiators had serious injury. Traximus and Guan-thwei each stood over a felled guard and let loose a deafening roar.

The warrior took their armor and weapons. Noble Traximus picked up his ax which had slashed through many enemies in the arena. How he loathed to maim or kill all whom Zanramon had made slaves! Proud Guan-thwei put on his mask and wristblades and grabbed his spear. All three had been his when he was a hunter. Soon he would hunt once more! As they gained weapons not on command but on their own their self-worth swelled within their hearts. Those who had been soldiers were soldiers again, not mere playthings for the crowd.

Already feeling the general again, noble Traximus spoke to the former gladiators: "Friends, I have taken it upon myself to free all the slaves of Pebbio the Skuxxoid. You must follow me to the aperture. Then you are free to escape the Ticeraton homeworld in whatever way you may, but I would appreciate the help of any in my quest. To do this we must brave many dangers and risk being captured and returned to slavery. I know the layout of Pebbio's house and can see you through." Noble Traximus examined the gladiators and not one stepped forward.

Only Guan-thwei stood by noble Traximus. The Yautja and Triceraton were brothers by oath, and Guan-thweihad promised to help Traximus free Uxlis the Utrom. The two clasped hands and set about their task. There was a portal in the main building that led directly to the main asteroid. All the gladiators would reach that point together before setting out on their own. They crossed the sand of the arena. So far no guards were in sight. The giant flag of the Triceraton Republic offered freedom: a way to climb into the administrator's box.

Guan-thwei, the best climber, reached the administrator's box first. He took one corner of the flag and raced to the opposite end of the box, bringing the two top corners together. The gladiators on the arena floor did the same with the two bottom corners so that the flag was narrower and could be more easily grasped for climbing. Noble Traximus had counted on Triceraton overconfidence. The guards who should have been monitoring the camera at the training hall would only now be returning from their mid-day meal, as Noble Traximus, the last gladiator, reached the administrator's box.

Five guards came quickly. They fired their first laser as Noble Traximus had one foot upon the box's floor. All who had armor on their arms raised their arms in defense. The rest crouched, ducked, and jumped out of the way. La from Glibliax knocked one guard's blaster from his hand and took it for herself. Noble Traximus was injured in his shoulder from the laser, but still charged two of the guards and knocked them down. Their skulls slammed against the wall and left them out cold. The gladiator's subdued all of the guards, but a fateful decision hung over the head of one.

Proud Guan-thwei stood over one guard with his spear to the guard's jugular. Eight years had passed since he claimed his last trophy. He began to push his spear when Noble Traximus screamed for him to stop: "He is a good soldier, only following orders. His death is not needed for our escape." Traximus had been a soldier once. There was courage and honor still to be found in the soldiers of the Republic. It was Zanramon and his family that were causing the Republic to rot from the top down. Traximus wished a Yautja hunter would take the Prime Leader's head.

"Very well," Guan-thwei said, "I shall take no trophies today." The gladiators passed down a long hall and turned to the left. On the wall was a diamond-shaped panel. Noble Traximus touched the lower half. It slid upward to reveal a vortex of what looked like swirling winds. The gladiators were sucked inside. When they were inside, the suction pulled them through blue triangular tunnels. They could not escape the suction any more than a ship could escape the dreadful pull of Unicron, devourer of worlds. That Great Terror was now dead, but millions of lesser terrors still plagued the Milky Way.

The other end of the aperture dropped the gladiators behind a building in the northwest quadrant of the main asteroid. When the gladiators got to their feet, Noble Traximus addressed them: "The guards will be following us. You may now follow your own path to freedom if you so choose, but Guan-thwei and I must free the slaves of Pebbio." All of the other gladiators ran in whatever direction they willed, but Traximus and Guan-thweiheaded toward the southeast, the direction of Pebbio's mansion. There Uxlis the Utrom waited in bondage.

After traveling most of the route by sewer, Noble Traximus and proud Guan-thwei emerged from the triangle-shaped manhole and passed several large houses until they came to Pebbio's home during the artificial night. They were astonished to find the hulking Levramian guards absent. Like snow-capped mountains blocking the path of a desperate wanderer out of a desert into lush pastures, they should have been there yet they were nowhere to be seen. Noble Traximus, threw himself through one of the downstairs windows. Pieces of glass stuck in his body but he and Guan-thwei were in.

"You should have let me break the glass. My skin is thicker than yours," Guan-thwei helped Traximus to his feet. Then Traximus turned on the light control, and as a star chases away shadows when a planet completes its rotation, the inside of Pebbio's house was revealed. "Pebbio," Noble Traximus bellowed, "We are here to free your slaves!" "You are too late," Pebbio called. The Skuxxoid entered the room in a submissive cower. The fat, pink being with a pig-like snout walked in with his massive belly exposed. In truth he was no pig but as scaled and reptilian as Traximus himself.

"I freed them all," Pebbio squealed. "I have been a very evil being! You were my last slaves. The Tri-Sports Arena would not let me end your contracts. Uxlis remains as a guest. Every day he looks at the wording of the contract to find a way to free you. He was the only one to call the doctor and tend to me after the chandelier fell on me. He changed the way I view the galaxy. I will take you to him." Pebbio scampered out of the room motioning for Noble Traximus and Proud Guan-thwei to follow. Traximus knew that in the next few moments his quest would change.


	2. Book II

**The Levramians are Kluh's species from the '03 'verse. The Brotherhood is a reptilian species from the '03 episode "Trouble with Augie". La in the last chapter is the female Battle Nexus contestant who joined Traximus' rebels. The Bellerophon and Thermidorians in this chapter are from the Fast Forward episodes "Milk Run" and "Zixxth Sense" respectively.**

* * *

Seven years ago, Noble Traximus had been ordered to exterminate three cities on the planet Bellerophon. The frail Bellerophon were subjects of the sharp-horned Triceratons, yet had given credits and scientists to the Federation. As punishment, the Paranoid Zanramon ordered their three largest cities to be burned by nuclear fusion. Noble Traximus had seen the Bellerophon run in terror of his troops. He had seen the red-skinned Bellerophon mother clutching her babe to her breast. These three cities were filled with civillians, not warriors. Traximus was too sick in heart to give the order.

The cities were not destroyed at Noble Traximus' hand, but his disobedience to the Prime Leader did not go unnoticed. Within one week Noble Traximus stood before the Tyrant with the entire Triceraton senate watching. Zanramon and his queen were seated atop a platform half the room's height. The power of the monarchy lifted them up like mountains towering above any other hill of power in the room. Noble Traximus was on the floor, dirt beneath all the senators' and Zanramon's heels. The gaze of all his leaders cut into Traximus like knives being thrown from all directions.

The Ever-insecure Zanramon knew full well that if those who disobeyed him were not punished, any ambitious commander could challenge his rule. "Tell me, General," he said to Traximus—letting pauses fill every gap between his words with terror that only so skilled an orator could produce—"did you find our orders, too _harsh_, to be obeyed? Think carefully, before you answer."

Traximus knelt on one knee, and began to stammer, "I did not seek to disobey you, Honored Prime Leader, but your orders were dishonorable."

"Dishonorable? There is nothing more honorable in war than victory. Our survival as a species depends on the Federation's defeat. If the Bellerophon want to help our enemies, it is our duty to our hatchlings to prevent them in any way. If we can convince them that going against us will lead only to their own destruction, they will see it as their own duty to their young to stop aiding our enemies. Is it sad that Bellerophon cities had to be destroyed, but it would be even sadder the day the Federation, with weapons bought with Bellerophon credits and developed by Bellerophon scientists, destroys us!"

"What flaw is there in my argument?" Zanramon asked the senate. "None!" They shouted as one. Zanramon shouted, "It is our decision that because General Traximus thought more of keeping his hands clean than the welfare of our species, he is to be denied the rights and honor of a Triceraton. He is to be sold in the slave market as though he were an off-worlder. Maybe he can obtain freedom and rebuy Triceraton citizenship, but the only way I could see him doing so would be becoming a gladiator and learning to do without his compassion."

So to the slave market Noble Traximus was brought. In the streets around the Senate building, Triceratons and off-worlders alike trafficked in sentient souls. Noble Traximus had been stripped down to his underwear, so that potential buyers could examine him like farmers looking for the best beast of burden. Zanramon's personal slave dealer bragged to buyers about the power of Traximus' muscles and the intelligence in his head, but warned about his tendency to disobey. The mostly naked Traximus stood with his head held low. Four guards held him with chains and a collar around his neck.

Pebbio the Skuxxoid approached. Upon seeing Noble Traximus his thoughts were turned toward the arena. This one clearly had the strength of body to be a gladiator. But for a Triceraton to lose his citizenship and be sold as a slave, he had to have commited such an act of terror as to make Pebbio's knees knock together. Pebbio swallowed and asked, "What is this one's crime?"

The slaver trader hissed with the ferocity of a Brotherhood lizard that had trapped its mammalian prey in a corner. "This slave is General Traximus who defied the Prime Leader's orders. Two Million, no less."

Pebbio had billions of credits, and paid the price readily. To own the general who defied the republic would bring great fame to the House of Pebbio. It would bring greater honor still to have him fight and win in the arena. Pebbio looked at the solid muscle of Noble Traximus' arm and imagined it wielding an ax. The other equally muscled arm could sport armor. The fighter took image in Pebbio's mind, one that males could look at in awe or envy, and females in lust. But before the general could fight in the arena, he would need to be trained.

Pebbio had Noble Traximus brought to the Narzog training building at the Tri-Sports Arena—this arena, simultaneously a place of glory and shame. Beneath the Narzog training building, the walls were made of solid rock with stalactites hanging down. This was a place where warriors would train to be as mighty as rock and as sharp as the hanging rocks. Amongst the warriors training, a lone Yautja fought a Thermidorian. Armed only with a spear and wrist blades, the Yautja used his spear to trip the crustacean's legs and bring his wrist blades down on the enemy's soft neck.

"Guan-thwei!" Pebbio called, "I have a Triceraton general for you to fight!"

The guards released Noble Traximus, and he was handed an ax. Proud Guan-thwei leapt into the air and intended to bring the blunt part of his spear down between the Triceraton's horns, but Noble Traximus blocked him with his ax. The Yautja spun and brought his spear to Traximus' belly, but Noble Traximus blocked it again. Then Guan-thwei removed his mask and threw it at Traximus. Distracted by the mask, Traximus' leg was swept from under him by the spear. Noble Traximus crashed on his back.

"Filthy Triceraton!" Guan-thwei spat in Traximus' face. He had his wrist blades at Traximus' throat.

Noble Traximus reached for his ax, but proud Guan-thwei stood on his hand with one foot and on his tail with the other. Ignoring the pain in his tail, Noble Traximus lifted his legs upward and swung them into Guan-thwei's back. He collapsed upon Noble Traximus. Noble Traximus turned over and grabbed Guan-thwei's spear. Guan-thwei held Noble Traximus' ax.

"Any weapon is deadly in the hands of a skilled hunter!" the Yautja bellowed.

Noble Traximus held the spear forward. Guan-thwei ran toward him with the speed of a charging splasmosaur. When he reached the spear he knocked it with the ax. Noble Traximus kept hold of the spear, but Guan-thwei was out striking range. Noble Traximus could still use the spear to knock the Yautja down, but by that time, Guan-thwei had already cut into Traximus' shoulder with the ax. Guan-thwei stumbled when the spear's shaft hit his legs, but Noble Traximus was holding his shoulder in pain.

"Guan-thwei is the victor. And I know now which arm to cover with armor." Pebbio said.

The guards brought Noble Traximus to Proud Guan-thwei 's cell. Pebbio explained that the general was his new slave. The medic would arrive shortly. In the meantime, Proud Guan-thwei stared at his new cell mate. The room had been made with the bare essentials. They were slaves for entertainment and nothing a slave did not need was there. A single toilet and sink and a bunk bead cot were the room's only luxuries. This was fine with Proud Guan-thwei. He needed neither luxury nor privacy. What he could not stand would be sharing this room with an enemy he could not kill.

"Pebbio will not let me kill you. You cost him too much. But make no mistake Triceraton, if we were both free, I would hunt you and take your skull as a trophy. You are worthy prey, but have no honor."

"Why do you say I have no honor? " Noble Traximus asked from the lower bunk. "You don't know why I am slave now when I was once a general. I do not assume you have no honor because you are a slave. I was a general in the Republican army who would not obey Zanramon's orders to fire nuclear weapons on three Bellerophon cities. If honor requires me to kill females and children then I do not want honor."

"What you have said fits what the Yautja call honor. Only Bad Bloods kill pups and the pregnant. But your people have repeatedly invaded my world, forcing us to leave the hunt and return home to defend."

"And your people have driven mine back time and time again. I commanded a battalion on Yautja Prime, the only defeat I ever suffered. If you still see me as an enemy because of the wars, I'll accept that, but please do not question my honor. I'll prove my honor to you, Guan-thwei."

"Will you take an oath to help me return to my clan and life mate and regain my freedom?"

Noble Traximus chuckled. "I'll help you escape, but right now, I'm too tired to think of a plan!"

"If Pebbio would let us keep some of the money we make for him, I could buy back my freedom in three years. I cost him three hundred thousand credits, but he has made a contract with the Arena where all profits are divided between him and the arena. His little Utrom protested, and Pebbio kicked him."

"His little Utrom?"

"Uxlis, his slave, secretary, and accountant," Proud Guan-thwei said with contempt in his voice. He spat.

Puzzled, Noble Traximus asked why Guan-thwei hated the Utrom so.

"He boasts that he has found the true secret of joy in any circumstance. The arrogant little blob thinks that if you obey God completely your heart will know true joy. Fool! The Yautja have many gods which do not always want the same thing. The only god who always triumphs is the Black Warrior and he only wants death. The Utrom says that loving God with all your heart, soul, mind, and strength and your neighbor as yourself is the essence of obedience. The Black Warrior requires none of this."

Noble Traximus listened. His people too had many gods who did not always agree. He was not willing to betray the faith of his fathers in the Quintesson pantheon or in the Horned Warrior who first freed the Triceratons from Quintesson rule. But here Noble Traximus' faith turned to doubt. The senate had made the Horned Warrior a god after his death, as they had done with the first Prime Leader. Now Zanramon declared himself a living god as had his uncle Zed. Zanramon could not be a god. Noble Traximus could not believe that the senate could make someone a god. He wanted to believe what this Utrom said.

Three years had passed before Noble Traximus met Wise Uxlis. It was after Traximus had one many victories in the arena. Thankfully, Noble Traximus had never been required to give a finishing blow to an already defeated opponent. Zanramon had not been at any of the matches to order a killing blow or kill Noble Traximus should he refuse. Pebbio, displeased by Noble Traximus' compassion, but pleased by his success took him to his household to show his domestic slaves. It was then that Noble Traximus had met Wise Uxlis. Traximus, guarded by Pebbio's Levramians had little time to speak.

"I must make my question count," Noble Traximus said to himself. He asked Uxlis in Pebbio's dining room "How do you know that God's greatest commands concern love?"

"Because He created everything. He can be very displeased with what his creations do, but if He did not love them he would not have made them. Love is the only response when you realize that you have more to fear from God than from anyone else but that he himself wants to save you."

The guards moved Noble Traximus along before he could finish his questions. Four more years passed.


	3. Book III

I mention Hyperspace, a Star Wars term in this chapter. I do not know if there is a term for faster-than-light travel in AVP or Transforms. I hope to one day write a story in this crossover-verse that includes the Star Wars galaxy. Don't worry-I plan to write it entirely in modern prose.

* * *

Now after he had broken free from the arena, Noble Traximus stood in the room that had become Wise Uxlis' study. Data pads and parchment lay strewn. Uxlis himself sat in his anti-gravity disk near a screen.

"Noble Traximus, I have been seeking a way to free you, but I see that you have already freed yourself."

"Wise Uxlis, I came to free you, but you are also already free. Tell me, how has this change come upon Pebbio?" Noble Traximus' eyes stared into Wise Uxlis'. The noble Triceraton could not believe the change that had come over their former master. It was as if he were a different person.

"It is simple really. Some months ago a chandelier fell on Pebbio. I was the only one to call the doctor. Even his Levramian guards did not lift a finger to help him. They dragged him and used his retinas to access his wealth."

"So they stole his money, and ran away, depriving Pebbio of the muscle to keep his slaves in line," Noble Traximus snorted. Believing Pebbio had really changed was a fantasy. No one that vile could change.

"But Pebbio has really changed," Uxlis said. "I showed him kindness while he was ill."

"But why would you?" Noble Traximus asked. "Pebbio is the vile being that bought us. He has caused us so much misery. Why would you help one such as him?"

"Because one must love one's neighbor, no matter who that neighbor is," Wise Uxlis said calmly.

"Pebbio was not your neighbor, he was your master!" Noble Traximus countered.

"There is one God for both slave and free. Pebbio is one of his creations, just as I am. One day he will answer for how he treated us, but I will also have to give an account of how I treated him."

Noble Traximus looked at Wise Uxlis with an expression of pure stupidity on his face. What Uxlis had said contradicted every notion of fairness that Traximus had ever heard, and yet…it sounded fair.

"How did you change Pebbio?" Was Pebbio truly changed, Noble Traximus wondered?

"Only God can change someone from within, but I waited on Pebbio day in and day out while he was recovering, his only slave to do so. He asked me why and I told him what I now tell you. He had many days to lie in bed and think on what I said." Wise Uxlis looked at the data pads and parchments.

"I still have much work to do here, Noble Traximus. I ask you one favor," Wise Uxlis waited for Noble Traximus to nod before continuing. "You and Guan-thwei take our ship, escape from Zanramon, go to Earth, find my brother Krang and tell him I have found the secret of having a blessed life."

"And that secret is…?" Traximus prodded Wise Uxlis to speak to him.

"To love God with all your, heart, soul, mind and strength and to love your neighbor as yourself. Be sure to tell him to love those who hate him."

Noble Traximus nodded and left Wise Uxlis in his study. He returned to the room with the broken window where Pebbio was squirming on the couch before Guan-thwei. Noble Traximus commanded:

"Pebbio, we will need your ship. We must escape Triceraton space before Zanramon finds us. Proud Guan-thwei, brother-in-arms, there is a task I must complete for Wise Uxlis. I have pledged to reunite you with your clan and life mate and will do so, but afterward I would seek your aid in finding Wise Uxlis' brother, Krang, on the planet Earth."

"Earth," Guan-thwei snarled. "They have good hunting on that planet. The soft meat are innovative, resourceful, and occasionally best a skilled hunter. I will go with you, but first we must return to Yautja Prime for me to see my clan and lifemate again, and to acquire my plasma caster and a working mesh suit." The Yautja saw this mission as another opportunity, the first in eight years, to hunt again. The only sentients that counted as prey not space-faring or at war with the Yautja. For all that the Oomans of Earth had no starships, they were clever. Proud Guan-thwei clicked his mandibles.

"There will be no hunting of the Earthlings," Noble Traximus warned sternly. "We are going to deliver a message, that is all. No innocents are to die by our hands. We are to go there briefly to find Krang, tell him what his brother has said and return to your world."

Proud Guan-thwei clicked his mandibles in irritation. "I am no Bad Blood. I will not harm human children or pregnant mothers, and for your sake, noble Traximus, I will not go out of my way to harm any Ooman, but if we are endangered, I will show no restraint in defending us!"

Pebbio squirmed and offered, "My ship is in an underground hanger beneath the sewer."

He got up and lead Noble Traximus and Proud Guan-thwei to a glass tube in the back of the house, big enough for all three to enter through its bronze colored doors. They entered and Pebbio pressed the controls to move them down to the hanger bay. They stepped out of the tube to see a metallic cavern full of starships. One shaped like a giant arm with its hand clasped around a giant pearl. This was the ship that belonged to Pebbio.

The only guards on duty thought that these two walking behind Pebbio and clearly at his command could not possibly be from the group of escaped gladiators reported earlier. When they reached Pebbio's ship, the Skuxxoid entered a code on the keyboard on the back of the ship. An oval portion of the wall retracted and then rose into a groove far enough for Yautja and Triceraton to enter. Noble Traximus closed the door. Pebbio walked back to the tube. Inside the ship Noble Traximus operated the controls. The ship rose and cleared the hanger bay doors. One long tunnel would lead outside to space.

After clearing the homeworld asteroid, the ship jumped to hyperspace in a direct course for Yautja Prime. Proud Guan-thwei roared as they left normal space. He then uttered a long series of curses upon Zanramon in his own tongue. He had curses to spare for the Triceraton Republic and Army but for the sake of his friendship with Traximus, left them unuttered. Noble Traximus would not bid his homeworld goodbye, but vowed in his heart to one day return and overthrow Zanramon. He hoped to enlist Proud Guan-thwei and many of his species in this quest.

Soon Triceraton space was behind them and the two heroes could breathe easily. Like the force of a waterfall gushing down a precipice the feelings of freedom and joy within their hearts knew no bounds. Zanramon's edicts had no power here. Proud Guan-Thwei was going home, but Noble Traximus could never return to the life he had once known. He would have to spend years building an army and then when Zanramon fell, he would likely be asked to lead until the Republic could be restored. Noble Traximus did not want to return to a life of constant war but the peace he did want was strange.

The journey took nine cycles. Yautja and Triceraton took turns piloting and sleeping. They returned to normal space in the Yautja system. Proud Guan-thwei saw the gleam of one the system's three stars, the near star, lighting the eastern hemisphere of his homeworld. Its bright light matched the joy welling up in his heart at seeing his homeworld. They moved closer and the star grew larger. Continents and oceans became distinct. The light of the system's red star shone upon the northern hemisphere. Proud Guan-thwei took the controls and brought the craft down to a jungle in the largest eastward continent.

The two left the ship. They followed a winding path through the jungle for five miles until they came to the outskirts of a town. Noble Traximus had been vaccinated from most of the planet's pathogens, but still wanted to be out of the jungle before an insect bit him. Upon seeing the gate to the town, Noble Traximus' concern shifted to the two masked Yautja guards atop the tan brick structure. Proud Guan-thwei spoke to them in Yautja and removed his own mask. Their own masks filtered his body heat to recognize the markings on his forehead as belonging to their clan.

Proud Guan-thwei pointed to Noble Traximus saying, "This is my blood-brother. He cannot be hunted." Guan-thwei translated for Noble Traximus. The guards agreed and let the two pass through the gate.

"I will take you to the Clan Elders in time but first I must see my lifemate, Dahdtoudi." Noble Traximus nodded. He had courted many female Triceratons in the past but never had any been his true love.

They walked down the streets of the village. The Yautja all stared at the Triceraton in their midst. Here Traximus was the outsider. How many Yautja Hunters had taken trophies and lost friends in the war?

They came to a square shaped tan house with two stories. Proud Guan-thwei knocked on the door. A Yautja even taller and more muscled than Guan-thwei opened. Noble Traximus could tell that she was female by her chest. Reptiles and mammals were not so neatly divided on the Yautja homeworld. Proud Guan-thwei gently took her hand and placed it on his lower right mandible. Noble Traximus could not understand the words that they said, but could see that they were happy to be together. Never before had he seen Yautja cry, but the two before him did just that.

"Noble Traximus," Proud Guan-thwei pointed to his lifemate, "This is Dahdtoudi, my love." He then pointed to Traximus and spoke to his beloved in Yautja. She looked long and deeply at the Triceraton, clicking her mandibles in regard. This was the sentient who had helped free her lifemate.

"I do not speak much Triceraton," she said to him. "Thank you." She put one hand on Noble Traximus shoulder and shook with the other. She turned her gaze back to her lover, then walked toward the door motioning for them to follow. Noble Traximus waited in the kitchen while the lovers spent cycles alone.

After two cycles of nothing but embracing and shedding tears of joy with his beloved, Proud Guan-thwei returned to Noble Traximus. The two then walked to the Elders' Council, a round building in the center of the village. Two Yautja guards stood on either side of the door. They would not permit Noble Traximus entrance, so Proud Guan-thwei entered alone. For the second time that day, Noble Traximus waited while the Yautja spoke. He tried to look off in the distance and admire the architecture of the town, but he could feel the mix of hatred and curiosity behind the masked eyes.

After a cycle Proud Guan-thwei returned. He spoke to noble Traximus, "The Elders will see you now."

Noble Traximus entered the council's inner chamber. Unmasked Yautja elders with gray dreadlocks and some with red capes set in a circle. The one directly across from the entrance with a broken tusk said, "Welcome, Noble Traximus. You have helped Guan-thwei escape from slavery. We will honor his oath of brotherhood with you. Understand that you have no immunity from other clans. We will spread word to the other villages and cities of the Jungle Hunter Clan."

Noble Traximus nodded in gratitude. The Elder continued, "Proud Guan-thwei will soon be reequipped for the hunt. You shall be his guest until you choose. We shall try to find him lodgings if his lifemate will not take him back." Traximus clasped his hands together and bowed to the Elder and thanked him.

As Noble Traximus walked out of the building his thoughts swirled at what he believed to be good fortune. He might persuade many of the Hunters here to join his cause against Zanramon. Either way, Noble Traximus first had to find wise Uxlis' brother, Krang.


	4. Book IV

I drop my attempts at sounding like an epic in the middle of this chapter. Imagine Krang's (and his brother's) appearance as being halfway between '87 Krang and an '03 Utrom with an intermediate Tentacle length. Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady are all '87. Triceratons are always '03 in this story. The Turtles you can take either way, just not '12. I haven't seen that series but I hate '12 Donnie's teeth.

* * *

"There is an Utrom energy signature in the Western Hemisphere on the eastern seaboard," Proud Guan-thwei said as he read his scanners. This vehicle was small but highly equipped with a cloaking device, sophisticated sensors. It was lightly armed but it was not built for combat. It was built to bring small parties of Hunters near their prey. This was near the purpose for which Noble Traximus was using the Yautja spacecraft. He had to track down the elusive Krang. He had a message to deliver, and after that a mission to which he needed to return.

"Do not be disturbed if the Oomans look exactly like the people of the Federation!"

"How can that be?" Noble Traximus asked. "We are in a completely different quadrant!"

"Nevertheless, Oomans look exactly like the people of the Federation. Do not let them unnerve you."

Noble Traximus and proud Guan-thwei both stood arrayed in Yautja mesh-suits, with controls on their arms that could render them invisible. Traximus wore an oddly shaped mask that fit his beak, eyes, and nose horn. The mask could translate any words he heard into Triceraton.

Their craft landed in what the Oomans called Battery Park in the nation of the United States in the city and state of New York. They cloaked their ship before landing and themselves upon landing. Before leaving, Proud Guan-thwei reminded Noble Traximus that Utrom energy signature came from underground. They would have to head to the city's sewers. The buildings that rose like mountains held much interest for Proud Guan-thwei, but noble Traximus had seen their like on the Triceraton homeworld. Noble Traximus whispered to his friend that it was time to move on.

The sewers were just like those on the Triceraton Homeworld. Sewers all over the galaxy, no, maybe the whole universe were no doubt the same: places where substances filled with germs and chemicals were drawn away from the living places of those above. As they walked along the ledges above the water they heard voices in the distance. The filtered infrared of the masks' vision showed purple bodies approaching. They were shaped like terrapins. Noble Traximus switched his mask to his normal color spectrum to see that these creatures were green with multicolored bandanas.

"Man, Krang gets weirder all the time? I mean honestly, a giggle ray?" the one in orange said.

"I think he's getting desperate, Mikey. We've already beaten every sane scheme he's ever had."

"I don't think 'sane' is the right word to describe Krang, Donnie," the one in read said.

"Guys, wait up!" the one in blue said.

"What is it, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I feel like we're being watched," Leo said.

Noble Traximus and Proud Guan-thwei stood still until the terrapin warriors passed. Noble Traximus waited until he could no longer hear them, then he switched his mask back to infrared.

"What were those things? I thought only Oomans lived on this planet," Noble Traximus asked his friend.

"Oomans and a lone Utrom who lives underground. Many things about this world are not as they seem."

That satisfied Noble Traximus. If one off-worlder could hide underground on this world why couldn't four others. They would continue their search, their arm controls homing in on the energy signature.

After what took a quarter of a cycle, they entered a tunnel. When they came to its end they found that they were no longer in a sewer but in a massive cavern. In that cavern was giant ball on wheels. It was large enough to contain an entire army. At its top was a smaller orb that had the resemblance of an eye. Giant guns were attached to the larger sphere. The Utrom energy signature led here. Whatever this mobile fortress was, the technology of the large-brained Utroms had been used to make it. Noble Traximus gestured to Proud Guan-thwei to drop their cloaks.

Noble Traximus removed the oddly shaped mask and shouted, "Krang! We are sent by your brother, Wise Uxlis! Krang, if you can hear us, let us enter! Krang, we have travelled half the galaxy to bring word from your brother! Answer us Krang!"

A piece of the wall detached, angled down, and extended, providing the two warriors with a ramp. They walked up the ramp with a sense of unease. Noble Traxinus turned toward Proud Guan-thwei.

"The Utrom are a peaceful people. That one should build such a fortress makes me uneasy."

"Let us deliver our message to this Krang quickly and be on our way."

Once they were inside, the ramp returned to its original position. A voice came over a comm unit.

"Welcome to the Technodrome. This Lord Krang speaking. At the end of this corridor, there is an elevator. When you enter it, use your masks to translate the words 'control room'. I'll be there."

This Krang's voice made noble Traximus sick to his stomach. He called himself "Lord" and his high-pitch squealing sounded disturbingly akin to Pebbio the Skuxxoid. Perhaps his brother was right to worry.

When they reached the control room they saw four bizarre creatures. Traximus removed his mask to see what they looked like in his visible light and to show that he was Triceraton. One creature, an Utrom encased in a glass bubble with metallic feet was obviously Krang. On his right hand was what looked like either an Earthling or someone from the Federation wearing armor with jagged prongs. A mask and helmet left all but his eyes concealed. Meanwhile on either side of Krang and the armored man were two creatures whose species were unfamiliar to Traximus.

"Noble Triceraton, Proud Yautja, please none of the heroic talk that is so common with warrior species. I find it boring and annoying." Krang said, wincing. He had however just made that statement in Triceraton.

"Hey Craig, what did you just say?" Rocksteady asked.

"I told him not to talk like this is some sad excuse for a heroic epic. AND MY NAME'S KRANG!" Krang shouted. No one could call him Craig…except Shredder, because his psychotic co-dependence on Krang for their mutual evil schemes was the closest thing to genuine friendship that Krang had right now.

"What are you creatures?" Traximus asked in Triceraton.

"Mhm…mhm.." Krang muttered while sucking his teeth, his eyes downcast, then he looked up at Traximus and said, "Look, why don't you take your little Yautja mask thing and hold it next to your head. That way I won't have to keep translating for these idiots."

Traximus slowly held the mask next to his head.

"Good!" Krang said, as if talking to a child. Once he saw that Traximus had the mask in place, he started speaking.

"My name is Lord Krang. This is my second-in-command," he pointed with one of his little tentacles, "Shredder."

"I am not your second-in-command you little squid! I'm an independent agent who is loosely affiliated with you!" Shredder grabbed Krang's bubble walker and shook it.

"That's what Destro tried to tell Cobra Commander!" Krang shot back.

Shredder stopped shaking Krang for a minute. "That reminds me, we have a deal to make with Cobra later today."

"And we'll tell the Commander if he's not interested we're talking to Serpentor!" Krang looked at Traximus realizing he'd let his Cobra aside go on too long.

"Forgive me, please, patient Triceraton. Where was I?" Krang looked around and noted Bebop and Rocksteady.

"The one with horns is Rocksteady. The one with tusks is Bebop. They were once human gang members—

"Human," Traximus said. "I thought the word was 'Ooman'."

"That's a Yautja mispronunciation," Krang said.

Traximus looked at Guan-Thwei. The latter gestured with upturned palms. He thought the issue was irrelevant.

"Could you return your attention to me, please?" An irritated Krang asked Traximus. The Triceraton returned his gaze toward Krang.

"Thank you," Krang said. "Where was I…" he closed his eyes and sucked his teeth for a moment…"Oh, yes. Bebop and Rocksteady. They were human gang members until I mutated them, Rocksteady with a rhinoceros and Bebop with a Warthog. Now who are you?"

Traximus cleared his throat. Unsure whether to bow or not, he simply nodded his head.

"Mr. Krang," he said trying not to sound heroic, "my name is Traximus. I was a Triceraton general until I crossed Zanramon. Then I was sold as a slave to Pebbio the Skuxxoid. In my time as a slave, I met your brother Uxlis. He told me to bring you a message about the meaning of life." Traximus turned to Guan-thwei. "Guan-thwei and I were both gladiators for Pebbio until we escaped. We are now brothers by oath."

"What did he just say Craig?" Bebop asked.

"Shut up, you fool!" Shredder said. He then turned to Krang, "What _did_ he say?"

"The Triceratops is named Traximus. His friend is Guan-thwei. Traximus was a general who became slave who became a gladiator. He and Guan-thwei met while gladiators. They escaped. And Traximus has a message from my brother." Krang turned to look at Traximus.

"What does my brother have to say?"

"That you are to love God with all your heart, soul, mind and strength, and to love your neighbor as yourself, and I think your 'neighbors' include your enemies."

Krang laughed when he heard. He laughed deeply. He must have laughed for two full minutes by the time Shredder said, "Blast it Craig! What's so funny?"

Krang struggled to get control of himself and said amidst giggles, "Love God with all your heart, soul, mind, and strength, and love your neighbor as yourself! Bwahahum! No one ever took over the world that way!"

Traximus stepped forward and said, "Your brother didn't say that was the key to taking over the world. I think he said it was the key to true joy."

"Like he would know," Krang said sarcastically. "Unicron was the most powerful being in the galaxy. He ate planets. I think it's safe to say that he never loved anyone. He must have been free from all worry, stress, and negative emotion."

"But he was destroyed by the Autobot Matrix! He was worried enough about death to have the Decepticons hunt it down for him!" Traximus yelled. He was not sure if he could share Uxlis' beliefs but he had not traveled so far just to have Krang scoff at them. At this point Guan-thwei interrupted.

"Death comes for everyone except the Quintessons, and sometimes for them too."

The Autobots and Decepticons were the mechanical life forms of the planet Cybertron. Their bodies aged so slowly. They believed that their sparks, or souls, came from a mythical being called Primus. The creators of their robotic bodies, the Quintessons, had at one time been ocean-dwelling cephalopods with grasping tentacles. Through experimentation, the Quintessons had found a way to preserve their internal organs in mechanical bodies of their own indefinitely. These bodies came in a variety a forms but most retained tentacles. The elite class of magistrates had five faces, one being a symbol of the enemy they had overcome: death.

"So Unicron was a bad example," Krang lifted his tentacles in concession, "but your Yautja friend has a point. The Quintessons have conquered death, and everyone is scared of them. Their entire justice system is based on the absence of love for your neighbor: death to innocent and guilty alike! And since they their chief god was the god of death, I'd say it's odd they have spent their entire existence trying to outsmart him. That's not love."

"I still wouldn't say that they are happy. They waste so much time and money in trying to take over the galaxy, with little success," Traximus countered.

"Fine! Fine! Enough talk of Transformers and their creators. What about the Yautja?" Krang looked at Guan-thwei knowing every word he was about to say was being translated by his mask.

"The Yautja find their greatest joy in hunting worthy prey. That's not love. And although they have more respect for the Black Warrior than to try to outsmart him, I still wouldn't call their relationship warm and fuzzy."

Guan-thwei nodded and said, "This is true."

Traximus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Guan-thwei was playing into Krang's hands. He was not leaving until he made at least one argument in Uxlis' defense.

"Guan-thwei, do you feel deeper joy when you are on the hunt or when you are in Dahdtoudi's arms?"

Guan-thwei could not answer. Yes, he did find deeper joy in Dahdtoudi's arms than on the hunt, but to say so would be weakness. He hung his head low.

"Guan-thwei!" Traximus called.

"Do not ask me to dishonor myself, brother," he said instinctively extending his wrist blades.

Krang watched the exchange with much enthusiasm, rubbing his tentacles together.

"Ooh, this is priceless!"

"What is it now, Krang?" Shredder asked wanting to know what sparked the Yautja's irritation.

"Traximus tried to get his Hunter friend to say that time with his girlfriend brings deeper joy than the hunt does."

"You! Keep silent! Craig!" Guan-thwei shouted and pointed at Krang.

"My, my aren't we touchy," Krang said sarcastically. Krang bobbled and said, "Gentlemen you are welcome to leave, but if you stay, I can help you get revenge on Zanramon…"


	5. Book V

"You can help us overthrow Zanramon?" Traximus asked, knowing that since Krang was a self-professed megalomaniac bent on world domination he would probably ask for something dishonorable in return.

"Yes," Krang squealed. His bubble walker turned around and brought everyone's attention to the gigantic screen taking up almost the entire wall.

"Ooh, Craig's got a plan," Rocksteady said.

"Quiet, you numbskull!" Shredder pounded Rocksteady in the head.

"This screen is a transportal, capable transporting beings across vast distances of space, even across parallel universes. Right now, there is a scientist in the Federation called Dr. Honeycutt. He has developed a teleportal which can transport matter across the galaxy. It's inferior in quality to my device, but the Federation and Triceratons both want him. I plan to offer him a safe haven in my Technodrome while I invite the Federation and Triceratons to come here and fight for him."

"But what would you hope to gain by their fighting?" Traximus asked.

"That's simple. Due to a freak accident Dr. Honeycutt's mind exists only in a robot body. I plan to upload a virus into him, hand him over to one side or the other and then infect all their ships." Krang started giggling to himself.

"I'll have two space armadas at my control!"

"We can't let you do this!" Traximus yelled.

"Actually, I think I can," Guan-thwei said. Traximus stared at his friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Guan-thwei looked directly into Traximus' eyes. "If Krang has control of both the Federation and the Triceraton forces, he can put an end to the war."

"But he will continue until he has the whole galaxy under his control!" Traximus pleaded.

"I'll respect your right to hunt," Krang said.

Without turning to look at him, Guan-thwei merely said, "Thanks, Craig!"

Traximus grabbed Guan-thwei by the shoulders and thought to scream at him, but he realized that he had already given too much away about his decision to oppose Krang. Cunning was almost always a better weapon than force. He loosened his grip on his friend's shoulder but continued to hold on. He turned his head toward Krang.

"Very well Krang. I have only one request."

"Which is?" Krang's eyes gleamed evilly.

"That you give me control of the Triceraton forces."

Krang rubbed his tentacles together. "Why should I?"

Now was the time for force. Traximus walked toward Shredder and lifted him off of the floor.

"Put me down you crazy dinosaur!"

Traximus complied and threw Shredder at Krang's bubble-walker. With both Krang and Shredder on the floor, Traximus approached and grabbed Krang's bubble-walker. Shaking it violently, Traximus shouted, "You'll give me control because I'm demanding it!"

"O-k-k-ay-y-y," Krang said amongst the shaking.

Guan-thwei arched clicked his mandible under his mask. Maybe Traximus just wanted to ensure the well-being of his species. Guan-thwei could understand that. He wanted to end this mission as soon as possible. He had become Traximus's blood-brother and would assist in Traximus overthrowing Zanramon, but he had not agreed to become Traximus' slave. He would not assist in every scheme that Traximus had.

Once Traximus set Krang down, the Utrom looked at his mutants.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, take them to the dignitaries' guest quarters."

* * *

The quarters that double-hearted Krang let out to Noble Traximus were as luxurious as his old gladiator quarters were Spartan. There was a ridiculously large pink bed, a blue rocking chair, and a bathroom that he did not have to share with a Yautja Hunter! Noble Traximus knew that now was not the time to relax. He had bought himself time by his threats, but he would have to be ready to act when Dr. Honeycutt arrived. In the meantime, Noble Traximus removed his arm control, and placed the mask he had used to translate Krang's English on a bedside table. He detached an auxiliary breathing device from his belt. The device formed a cup around his beak. He would be able to sleep that night with the supply of sulfur and nitrogen that a Triceraton needs. He also removed the Yautja mesh-suit. Clad only in his underwear, Noble Traximus collapsed on the bed. Stopping Krang could wait until morning. Now was time for much needed sleep, though if Noble Traximus could force himself up to wash the stench of the sewer from him, he probably should.

The next morning a much refreshed Noble Traximus stood refreshed in his gladiator's attire. He awoken a cycle earlier to do his morning exercises—at least he thought it was a cycle earlier. When Noble Traximus was a general, his body was conditioned to make any adjustment to his sleep cycle for whatever time of day it was in whatever time zone of whatever planet he was on. Then came seven years as a gladiator. Not leaving the home world had created a new sleep pattern for him. The previous week of freedom had been as exhausting as it had been joyous.

He walked to the door which slid open. Guan-thwei greeted him, with his mask in his hands.

"Good morning, Noble Traximus. I had the most interesting conversation with Shredder."

"What did he reveal to you?" Noble Traximus asked. Since everyone's species was established there was no longer any need to remove the masks during conversation. Traximus, now not afraid of being taken for a deformed Yautja would set his mask to translate his words from Triceraton to English.

"That he is involved in a conflict with the Terrapin creatures we encountered in the sewers spanning two generations."

Eager to use this information to help keep ultimate power out of Krang's tentacles. He motioned for Guan-thwei to take a seat in the chair, while he sat on the bed.

Proud Guan-thwei took up the tale again as soon as he was seated: "In the Earth nation known as Japan, there have been warriors who for centuries have honed their skills in stealth. The stealth warriors are called 'ninja'. My kind have hunted ninja in the past. Shredder was once a man named Oroku Saki. comes from a ninja clan called the Foot. He had a rival named Hamato Yoshi. They competed fiercely in all things, but none more so than the love of a female, Tang Shen. But Shen's love was only for Yoshi. Rather than seek Yoshi fight Saki for her hand, she persuaded him to flee with her here. But Saki followed them. One day while Yoshi was at work Saki tried to force himself on Shen, but failing he slew her. Saki was too much of a coward to face Yoshi himself, but one day he met Krang in a human disguise. Krang gave Saki a mutagen. Saki and Krang coated a photograph"—Guan-thwei asked if Noble Traximus understood this term.

"I know of some species who still use photograph technology," Noble Traximus said, bound with restless in enthusiasm for Guan-thwei to continue.

"They coated a photograph of Tang Shen with the mutagen and let loose a rodent in Yoshi's apartment. When Yoshi returned with his new pet terrapins in a glass bowl, he saw the desecrated photograph of his beloved. He touched the mutagen, after the rodent had bitten him. He absentmindedly moved his hand over the bowel and dropped mutagen on the terrapins. Yoshi began to transform into a humanoid rodent, while the terrapins began to take on the characteristics and size of human infants. Yoshi and his terrapins retreated to the sewers. Yoshi trained the terrapins in ninjutsu. Two years ago, the Terrapins, now aged fifteen, encountered Shredder for the first time. Shredder is a coward who hides behind a coward Utrom. His plans for Dr. Honeycutt's teleportal cannot succeed."

Noble Traximus bolted up from the bed and took hold of Proud Guan-thwei's shoulders.

"This is why I tried to stop Krang earlier, but now let us continue to act as willing collaborators. Then when the time comes we can take Dr. Honeycutt to the Terrapins."

Proud Guan-thwei clicked his mandibles, "And what about Zanramon?"

"He is as much as dishonorable coward as Shredder and Krang, but," Noble Traximus closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, "it is not our place to recruit Dr. Honeycutt in the fight against him unless he wishes to take part." Noble Traximus clenched his fist and opened his eyes, "But we must tell him what Krang plans for him and bring him to safety!"

"Very well," Proud Gwan-thwei said, "but remember to call Krang 'Craig'. This will irritate him."

Noble Traximus laughed from deep in his belly.

* * *

It was around noon that double-hearted Krang made contact with Dr. Honeycutt. Krang, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Guan-thwei and Traximus gathered in front of the transportal. Krang stuck a tentacle out of one the holes in his bubble walker. He turned on the screen. A robot whose head appeared to be a horizontal oval with two eyes.

"Dr. Honeycut," Krang said, "please stand by as we teleport you to Earth."

Krang pressed some buttons on the control panel. The screen glowed green and a beam of green light shot out to approximately halfway between Krang and the others. The screen cleared and went blank. The green energy in the room coalesced into Dr. Honeycutt's robotic form.

"Thank you for letting me take refuge with you, Lord Krang."

_Lord_ _Krang!?_ Traximus could not believe what he had heard. This scientist must likely be in league with Krang already. But before noble Traximus could say anything Shredder burst out laughing.

"'Lord' Krang!" Shredder laughed. "What did you do, Krang? Tell him that because of your superior intellect we humans have made you supreme master of our planet?"

Noble Traximus could not see emotion on the robot's face, but he could hear genuine confusion in Dr. Honeycutt's voice.

"You mean you're not the leader of planet Earth?"

"Well, I, um, you see, I," Krang stammered.

"Krang could not lead a kid's band!" Shredder shouted.

"The important thing,"Krang squealed angrily, "is that I can keep you hidden from the Federation and Triceratons."

"Wait!" Noble Traximus called out. "You may hold the secret to bringing peace to our home quadrant." Traximus removed the mask from his face long enough to introduce himself.

"I am Traximus, former general for Zanramon." He put his mask back on. "I was sold as a slave because I would not follow Zanramon's orders to destroy three cities on Bellerophon with nuclear fusion weapons. There is something I must discuss with you in private."

"Oh no you don't!" Krang shouted. "Foot Soldiers!" Krang shouted.

The doors to the portal room opened and what appeared to be fifteen humans in purple cloth attire, including masks, with a red insignia of a foot on their heads.

"Keep coming! Keep coming!"

More and more Foot Soldiers flooded into the room.

"I can read no body heat," Proud Guan-thwei said to Noble Traximus.

Noble Traximus walked up to one of the soldiers, punched his jaw and found him to be an extremely poorly made robot, when his head came flying off and sparks flew.

Proud Guan-thwei laughed deeply. "With enough time, I could destroy them all with my plasma caster. Their only threat to a Yautja or Triceraton is their numbers. They maybe more of a threat to creatures on your planet, but I still think you would need to send an army of them against your Terrapin enemies to be successful."

"We would need to know where the Turtles' lair was before we could send the whole army."

Noble Traximus' beak opened but he hit it against the mask. These two villains had a device that could locate beings in a different quadrant of the galaxy but not in the same sewers that were so close to the Technodrome itself? What idiots! At least Zanramon was competent!

Unfortunately, Proud Guan-thwei said all of this to Krang and Shredder.

The immediate replies of Noble Traximus and Double-Hearted Krang to their respective allies were the same for very different reasons.

"Guan-thwei, you idiot!"

"Shredder, you bungling idiot!"


End file.
